


if we lay a strong enough foundation

by Kate_With_A_K



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is the Best Uncle, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Madney Baby, Team as Family, Uncle Buck, buck monologues at a baby and it gets surprisingly emotional, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_With_A_K/pseuds/Kate_With_A_K
Summary: "Well, ma'am, the doctors have run every test they could possibly think of. In fact, they ran them all multiple times. All of the smartest people on the planet were working on your case. But in the end, despite all of our best efforts, we were only able to come to one conclusion. I'm sorry ma'am, but…"Buck lifted his niece higher, meeting her deep brown eyes."I diagnose you with baby."-----------Buck has a heart to heart with his niece. (She's only four months old, so it's a little one-sided).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	if we lay a strong enough foundation

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some buck with a baby fluffiness, and then i got carried away. i haven't proofread this whatsoever, so uh... there's that.
> 
> [title from the song "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton. listen to the Regina Spektor cover for maximum feelios.]

"Well, ma'am, the doctors have run every test they could possibly think of. In fact, they ran them all multiple times. All of the smartest people on the planet were working on your case. But in the end, despite all of our best efforts, we were only able to come to one conclusion. I'm sorry ma'am, but…"

Buck lifted his niece higher, meeting her deep brown eyes.

"I diagnose you with baby."

"Bah!" Amelia responded enthusiastically.

"You're right, Miss Han, it does seem to be a rather severe case. Every scientist in the universe says that there's only one cure: lots and lots of snuggles and kisses!" 

Amelia giggled enthusiastically as her uncle smothered her in exaggerated kisses; the two would have kept playing had it not been past her bedtime.

“Alright you nugget, let’s get you to bed before mommy figures out that we stayed up late and she doesn’t let me babysit you again.” Amelia responded with a tired “ah-bah,” and Buck made his way into the nursery, his four-month old niece held tightly in his arms.

* * *

It wasn’t even an hour later when a shrill cry pulled Buck’s attention away from his Netflix. Within seconds, Buck was in Amelia’s room, lifting the crying infant into his arms.

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?”

He ran through the list of things he could fix: no stinky diapers, she wasn’t hungry, and she didn’t need to burp; despite all of that, the tears just kept coming.

“Come on nugget,” Buck said softly, “What’s making you sad? You miss your mommy?

“That’s okay, you’re allowed to miss mommy. I know mommy misses you, too. She keeps calling and texting to make sure I’m being a good uncle. I think I’m being a pretty good uncle, don’t you?” As Buck continued talking and walking around Maddie and Chimney’s apartment, Amelia started to quiet down. 

“You don’t have to respond, I know the answer’s yes. Anyway, I bet you miss mommy a lot, don’t you? This is the longest you’ve gone without her before. But you know what? Mommy and Daddy are both gonna be back here soon, and I promise they’ll give you all of the snuggles you’re missing right now, because they love you so, so much. And no matter what happens, they will always love you. Even when you get older, even when you break the rules, even when it seems like the entire world is out to get you, mommy and daddy are still going to love you so much.”

Amelia had stopped crying, but Buck continued,

“And you know what? It’s not just mommy and daddy who love you. Uncle Eddie is always here for you, too. If you have something you don’t want to talk to your mom or your dad or even your favorite Uncle Bucky about, you know Uncle Eddie will be there with open ears, open arms, and an open carton of ice cream. And your cousin Christopher, oh that boy is so excited for you to be big enough to play with him. He’s got so many plans for the two of you.

“Aunt Hen, Aunt Karen, and your cousin Denny are also always gonna be there. Aunt Hen already has a hard enough time handing you back to Mommy when she’s holding you, she loves you so, so much.”

Rocking the (now sleeping) Amelia in his arms, Buck smiled to himself at the memory of Hen whining about handing the baby back to her mother. Not that he could blame her, of course; the idea of anyone not wanting to spend time with his niece was inconceivable. 

“Now, you better realize how spoiled you’re going to be by Grampa Bobby. He’s going to make you the best cupcakes to take to school on your birthday, and then he’s going to outdo that by making the coolest and tastiest birthday cake you’ve ever seen. He’s going to give you the best hugs you can imagine, and he’s going to tell you so many stories. Just don’t believe the ones he tells you about me, okay?”

_ (“Here Mia, lets go meet Grampa!” Chimney exclaimed, walking towards Bobby with his newborn daughter in his arms.  _

_ “Wait, Grampa?” _

_ “Well, yeah,” Chimney explained. “You’ve been a father figure to me since I joined the 118, and by this point, you’ve all but legally adopted the Buckleys. Amelia deserves a grandfather, and I can’t think of anyone who could fit the role better than you.”) _

“And if anyone ever messes with you, you just let Grandma Athena know, and she’ll take care of it before you can even sneeze. She won’t let anyone get to you, she’s really good at that.

“There’s also Uncle Michael, Uncle Josh, May, Harry… I guess what I’m really trying to say, Miss Mia, is that you have such a big family who will always have your back.”

Buck gently laid his sleeping niece back in her crib. Sitting down next to her, he continued,

“And if for some reason they all leave, or something happens to all of them, or anything goes wrong, I want you to know that I will always,  _ always _ be here for you, and give you all of the love you deserve. I know what it’s like to feel alone, to feel like nobody has your back; I know how awful it feels to have no one love you. And you, Miss Amelia, will never never  _ never  _ know how that feels. Life isn’t going to be easy. Kids might make fun of you for having a ‘weird’ family. They might call you names and pick on you. People won’t always be nice. But I promise you, I promise so damn hard, that no matter what life throws at you, I will always have your back. I will always love you, and I will do my damndest to make sure you never forget that.

“Amelia Evie Han, you will take on the world some day. I am honored to be your Uncle.”

Buck pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my little nugget. I love you so much.”


End file.
